


Направляющие

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Он не всегда осознаёт себя, не всегда чувствует разницу между днями недели





	Направляющие

Он не всегда осознаёт себя, не всегда чувствует разницу между днями недели, но знает, что стоит открыть глаза, оглядеться, и взгляд поймает маленький жёлтый квадратик стикера, приклеенный на зеркало, на входную дверь, на электрическую плитку, на дверь холодильника — всюду, где он должен что-то вспомнить и сделать.  
  
_“Купи молоко и яйца. Не жри всё подряд”_  
**“Закрывай дверь, когда выйдешь в магазин”**  
_“Вторая конфорка едва дышит”_  
**“Деньги во втором ящике справа в баночке из-под кофе”**  
  
Он не всегда знает, что следует делать и куда идти, не всегда вспоминает о завтраке или времени, когда нельзя громко включать телевизор, но жёлтые стикеры — направляющие его жизни — ведут, указывая верное направление.  
  
_“Проснёшься, иди мыться-бриться, не свети помятой мордой!”_  
  
Он смотрит на электронные часы на тумбочке, на мигающие цифры и жёлтый квадратик стикера, моргает, поднимается, растирает лицо, бредёт в ванную, дважды задевая бедром косяки. В кране только холодная вода, пока он не поднимает взгляд на зеркало.  
  
_“Включи водогрей!”_  
**“Бритва в ящике с зубной щёткой!”  
“Полотенце на сушилке. Сушилка во дворе!”**  
  
С завтраком проблем не возникает. Желудок сам напоминает о пропущенном вчера ужине голодным урчанием.  
  
_“Яиц нет. Жри хлопья!”_  
**“Заеду за продуктами вечером, но есть бекон, немного молока, хлопья и вчерашняя лазанья”.**  
  
Ставит чайник и садится за стол, разглядывая кухню так, будто видит её в первый раз. Массивный деревянный стол — другой прогибается в спине, опираясь на столешницу ладонями, дрожит, мычит что-то нечленораздельное, подаётся бёдрами навстречу. Тяжёлые стулья —  _Нахуя их шесть, мы, что, гостей водить будем, Роджерс?_  Навесные ящички —  **Нам действительно всё это нужно, Брок? Одной соли недостаточно?**  Большой холодильник —  _Ты один, блядь, жрёшь за четверых, а Детку нам чем кормить? На доставке разоримся._  
  
Чайник подозрительно долго не свистит. Он фокусирует взгляд на жёлтом квадратике рядом с кнопками включения конфорки.  
  
_“Она, блядь, не пашет! НЕ ПАШЕТ!”_  
  
Кривится, переставляя на другую.  
  
В хлебнице находятся круассаны с шоколадом и кривоватые булочки.  
  
— Ой, блядь, ценители прекрасного. Не нравится — не жрите, мне больше достанется.  
  
Завтракает, запивая выпечку горячим сладким чаем, убирает посуду в посудомоечную машину, не стараясь даже вспомнить, как она работает, полагаясь на память тела, пальцы сами собой нажимают на нужные кнопки.  
  
**“Порошок засыпан”.**  
  
Идёт в спальню, распахивая шкаф.  
  
_“Сегодня тепло, нехуй шляться, как бомжара — джинсы, белая майка и светлая толстовка. Напомни тебя постричь!”_  
  
Вздыхает, надевает предложенное, пятится, садится на незаправленную постель. Иногда ему кажется, что его память неспроста с каждым утром зияет всё новыми дырами, не просто так он иногда не помнит собственного имени, имён тех двоих, собственное прошлое, настоящее и много-много-много что ещё. Он сам себе кажется обузой, неподъёмной ношей и не понимает, за какие такие заслуги его тянут на себе, пишут каждое утро записочки, жёлтым листопадом покрывающие почти весь их дом. Но есть то, что он не сможет забыть никогда: ласковые, будто он хрустальный и может рассыпаться, прикосновения; тревогу в голубых глазах и веру в него — в жёлтых; тихий шёпот, на грани слышимости; трепет тела под ладонями и любовь — безграничную, всепоглощающую, такую разную, но только для него.  
  
Он не всегда осознаёт себя, не всегда чувствует разницу между днями недели, не всегда помнит собственное имя и имена тех двоих, но на входной двери очередными направляющими нитями два жёлтых квадратика стикера — как метки и точки отсчёта:  
  
**“Баки, не забудь взять телефон и зонт, прогноз обещает дождь после обеда. Люблю. Стив”.**  
  
_“Барнс, возьми деньги и, если вновь заберёшься в жопу мира, езжай на такси, чтобы мы тебя с собаками не искали. Ты наш. Брок”_.


End file.
